vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Page: Dark Souls
Power of the Verse The low end of the verse averages out to Large Building to City Block level of strength- this includes the Asylum Demon and early game Chosen Undead. Upper tiers are of attack potencies into Star to Solar System level. Speed-wise, the verse is low-end Hypersonic throughout with rare exceptions (such as Executioner Smough, who is rated as Supersonic+ for being vastly slower than his comrades). Tiers Low Tiers: 14.77 Tons of TNT, City Block level Mid Tiers: 15.20 Gigatons of TNT, Island level High Tiers: 150.01 Tenatons of TNT, Star level Top Tiers: 6.28 FOE, likely far higher, Large Star level+, likely higher Feats Attack Potency Feats * Gaping Dragon destroys everything in its arena just by stepping on it (no actual attacks at all); Building level * Chaos Storm casually creates multiple lava pools; City Block level * Asylum Demon average swings generate 14.77 tons of TNT energy equivalent; Low-End City Block level * Smough's hammer generates 175.9 tons of energy equivalent; Multi-City Block level * Lord Gwyn casually demolishes everything in the Kiln with the flame of his soul, leaving him relatively unharmed; Small Town level * Ceaseless Discharge's death causes the solidification of a giant lava pool; Town level * Solaire of Astora is able to battle both Executioner Smough and Dragonslayer Ornstein; Small City level * Big Hat Logan develops Soul Spear, which is said to be nearly on par with Gwyn's lightning; Small City level to City level * Witch of Izalith, with her daughters, all of whom gained power from her Lord Soul, vaporized the giant stone archtrees of the dragons, and the surrounding landscape; City level * The power of the Great Belfry, artifact of the Everlasting Dragons, causes a storm that covers the entirety of Archdragon Peak; Island level * All Minor Lords of Cinder (such as Nito and the Witch of Izalith) are massively above the Everlasting Dragons, as are the Knights of Gwyn and other characters, all of whom are shown to be able to kill them easily; Island level * True Lords of Cinder are capable of fueling the First Flame; the First Flame is that which keeps the world illuminated, and when it is threatened or dying, the sun visibly fades and bleeds, transforming to represent the Darksign; Star level * The Soul of Cinder is a being created from countless souls from countless Lords of Cinder, acting as an amalgamation of all Lords of Cinder; Large Star level to Solar System level Speed Feats * Considered dodging Supersonic missiles a casual feat; Supersonic speed * Casually able to dodge Dragonslayer Arrows, which move at 548.69 m/s; Supersonic speed * Dodging Asylum Demon's casual swings; Hypersonic speed * Dodging Smough's Hammer, which moves at 2759.26 m/s; Hypersonic speed * Soul of Cinder throws easily dodgeable lightning; Hypersonic+ speed * Ashen One can dodge short-range lightning arrows; Massively Hypersonic * Great Belfry bells toll, creating storm beckoning the Nameless King; Massively Hypersonic Lifting/Striking Strength Feats * Asylum Demon, a lesser demon, is capable of wielding his own hammer; Class 25 * All comparable somewhat to Executioner Smough, who can carry his own hammer, weighing in at 193.334 tons; Class K Durability Feats NOTE: This section is simply common knowledge in the game, and does not include calcs * Early game Chosen Undead can tank hits from the Asylum Demon easily * Mid game Chosen Undead can tank hits from Ornstein and Smough * EoG Chosen Undead can tank hits from Lord of Sunlight Gwyn * Early game Ashen One can tank hits from Iudex Gundyr (AKA Champion Gundyr, a fellow unkindled) * Mid game Ashen One can battle Lords of Cinder including Aldrich, Devourer of Gods, who devoured Dark Sun Gwyndolin (son of Lord Gwyn) * EoG Ashen One can battle the likes of the Nameless King and the Soul of Cinder, which is a combination of all the previous Lords of Cinder combined and is thus massively superior to them Category:Power Pages Category:Dark Souls